


Valentine by friends

by Sascha (greenet)



Category: Bandom, WAP!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mushy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/Sascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan opens the door and stares in surprise at Alex's disgruntled face. Ryan looks down and notices the bottle of wine and the stack of chocolate bars tied with a red ribbon Alex is holding. Ryan stares more.</p>
<p>"You should let me in, because I don't think Spencer is leaving until he sees me overwhelming you with my romantic what the fuck ever," Alex says after a second, and he sounds somewhere between amused and exasperated, which is a normal tone of voice for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine by friends

**Author's Note:**

> I... honestly have no idea. But hey, that's not even unusual for me.

Ryan opens the door and stares in surprise at Alex's disgruntled face. Ryan looks down and notices the bottle of wine and the stack of chocolate bars tied with a red ribbon Alex is holding. Ryan stares more.

"You should let me in, because I don't think Spencer is leaving until he sees me overwhelming you with my romantic what the fuck ever," Alex says after a second, and he sounds somewhere between amused and exasperated, which is a normal tone of voice for him. Ryan backs away to let Alex in and then pokes his head out the door -- and yeah, that's Spencer's car heading down his driveway. Ryan shakes his head, bemused, and closes the door, returning to his unexpected visitor.

Alex thrusts the wine and the chocolate towards his chest. "Here. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Um, thanks?" Ryan says blankly. That wasn't the most enthusiastic greeting he's gotten today. The one he got at six in the morning from Brendon had been way more enthusiastic. "...What are you doing here?"

"Izzy thinks I'm not romantic enough and he should help me so you don't leave me for, like, Pete Wentz or someone," Alex says, rubbing his head. "Apparently that would be sad."

Ryan takes the gifts and stares. He tells himself he's going to stop that any time now, hopefully when Alex starts making sense. "Did you explain the part where we're not actually dating?"

Alex stares back. "What do you _think_? Anyway, he kind of got me by surprise and he'd already involved Spencer, who I'm pretty sure wants to kill me --"

"No, he doesn't."

"--And I'm not giving him any excuses, okay?"

"Spencer doesn't..." Ryan starts to repeat and then sighs, and heads for the living room. "Come on in. You can watch movies with me until you think Spencer is mollified or whatever. Do you have a hotel room?"

Alex digs into his jeans pocket and pulls out a sheet of paper. He glances at it. "Yeah. And we have a reservation for eight o'clock at some place that won't 'offend my delicate sensibilities'." He looks up, eyes sharp. "Are they European art house flicks? With subtitles?"

"Of course." Ryan is surprised Alex has to ask, honestly.

Alex folds the paper back into his pocket and cocks his head thoughtfully. "Anything in black and white?"

"Well, yeah. Dude, you've seen my movie collection a dozen times or more, you know what I've got."

"Hm," Alex says, mysteriously, and then he's kicking off his shoes and following Ryan.

Ryan places the wine and the chocolates on his living room table, and waves for Alex to go inspect the movies he's laid out. Ryan studies the wine. "Spencer give you the wine?"

"Yup. The chocolates are from Izzy. He thought a heart shaped box would be better, but he wasn't sure if they were organic fair trade and he didn't think I'd give you something that wasn't." Ryan can practically hear Alex rolling his eyes as he crouches in front of the tv.

"Well, you wouldn't," Ryan points out. He pokes the ribbon.

"I wouldn't give you chocolates to start with."

Ryan grins. "You're pretty much the worst husband ever, aren't you?"

"Don't _you_ start now," Alex says, turning to wave an admonishing finger at him. "I already have to tell Moric like twice a day that people can't actually get legally married by Kerrang! journalists."

"Hey, that was all you," Ryan protests. "I didn't say anything!"

"You waved your hand at him!"

"You gave me the ring!"

"It was a joke!"

"You were wearing yours too!"

Alex stops. "How about we go back to blaming Izzy for everything? I like that part more."

"It's still mostly your fault," Ryan says, sulking a little, even though in the end he'd been the one to kiss Alex, but it wasn't like that meant anything. The Kerrang! dude probably saw guys kissing all the time without marrying them. At least, if he were a regular on tours, he did. Anyway, Ryan had kissed lots of guys before without ending up married to them in the media. Okay, not _lots_ , he wasn't Gabe Saporta to whom making out was pretty much a greeting, but there had been people not Alex, and Ryan had kissed them and he hadn't needed to tell people afterwards that no, really, he didn't get married last night by Elvis.

"Izzy's fault," Alex says again. "Maybe Rick's. Trust me, somehow it's their fault, no matter what they say." He holds up a dvd. "What do you think about this one?"

"Oh, I like that one. I'll go get us glasses. Um. Do you want, like, actual food?" Ryan hesitates. "We don't have to go to a restaurant picked out by Izzy and Spencer, do we?"

"God, I hope not." Alex looks as horrified as Ryan feels. "Who knows what the hell kind of surprises they've come up with? There could be singing mariachi bands."

"That's not really a Spencer kind of thing," Ryan says dubiously.

"It is an Izzy kind of thing," Alex assures him. "He's been talking about mariachi bands since that party where he was handcuffed to Rick all night."

"...Your band is kind of fucked up."

Alex stares at him. "Your band consist of fucking stoners and _Brendon Urie_ , let he who is without idiot friends be the first to throw stones here."

That's. Okay. That's a good point. "You realize I'm one of the fucking stoners, right?"

"I wear tiaras on stage on a regular basis and fire crew for smoking," Alex says flatly.

Ryan is sidetracked. "You still do that?"

"No, but I _would_ if Cassie and Moric would let me, the bastards." Alex mutters something about 'bad pr, my ass' as he slides the dvd into the player. He takes the cover with him up to the couch. "Could we order Chinese? I have a yearning for spring rolls."

"Yeah, sure." Ryan fishes his sidekick out of his pocket and wanders into the kitchen to find takeaway menus. When he comes back, Alex has found wine glasses and is in the process of studying the goldfish painted on them. "Housewarming gift from Jon," Ryan explains.

"Cool."

"Look, the matching shot glasses have butterflies." Ryan points helpfully and Alex admires.

Later, when Spencer locks himself in to find out why they haven't showed up at the restaurant, Alex is asleep with his head in Ryan's lap and his feet hanging off the side of the couch, because Alex might not be quite as ridiculously tall as Gabe, but he's not exactly short either. Ryan is running his hand over the mohawk and sort of watching the Seventh Seal.

"There you are," Spencer says, and Ryan jumps. Alex snuffles in his sleep and presses his face into Ryan's stomach.

"What? What? Spencer? What the hell?"

Spencer goes to stand in front of the tv, arms folded over his chest. "You could've been having pink waffles right now, you know."

"I..." Ryan blinks. "Pink waffles?"

"Valentine's special. Izzy is going to be very disappointed that you guys missed it." Spencer frowns suddenly. "He did tell you about the reservation, right?"

Ryan pets the mohawk again without really meaning to. "Yeah, but we decided Chinese was a safer option than a place picked by Isabel Wesson."

Spencer's lips twitch. "He'll be so disappointed."

"I'm completely okay with that," Ryan assures him.


End file.
